<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shortie by craevitae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615428">shortie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae'>craevitae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, i swear minhee is alr 190cm, inspired by an experience of mine, seongmin babie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/craevitae/pseuds/craevitae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>minhee couldn't help it but to coo at seongmin's height, while seongmin couldn't help it but to gawk at minhee's height.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minhee/Ahn Seongmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shortie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for @/seongminis on twt! hehe this isnt much of a fluff but i hope u like it ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>to say that seongmin wasn't nervous is an understatement.</p><p>it was seongmin's medical check up, as he  just transferred to another school and they required him to have a check up, just for the school to be oriented if he has health problems or what not. also, he had to get his schedule and his id picture taken; that's why he went to school extra early.</p><p>it was just 6am, and seongmin arrived at campus. he literally had to download the campus map on his phone because his school was THAT massive. well, it is a university, technically; but they accept high school students too.</p><p>he went inside the main gate, trying to find the clinic. when he went upstairs, he then noticed a sign that said 'waiting room for medical check up is room 203.' seongmin immediately looked for the room, and went inside.</p><p>to his surprise, there were already a lot of students waiting. he sat on the back, then waited for his turn. he didn't really paid attention to his surroundings, as one: he's new, two: he doesn't know anyone, and three: he doesn't really like socializing.</p><p>he sat next to a student who didn't looked like a high schooler, as his features were more on the mature side and he could tell that he's tall. he knew he's in high school as the man earlier made the college and high school line separate.</p><p>knowing that this will take a long time, seongmin just played on his phone till he gets called.</p><p>after an hour of waiting, it was finally seongmin's turn. there were 4 people inside the clinic now, which were the people who was in line with; including the boy he had just described earlier.</p><p>and oh boy, he is tall.</p><p>"good morning, new students! just to make it easier, you can split up to pairs and measure each other's height and weight!" the nurse said, as seongmin cursed internally.</p><p>the other two immediately paired with each other, as seongmin assumed that they were friends.</p><p>so seongmin has to measure the tall guy's height.</p><p>there was a stadiometer on their side as the tall guy immediately stood infront of it. seongmin, perplexed, tiptoed to get the headpiece to land on top of his head. he didn't actually know that he was close to the guy's face; until he finally pulled it down.</p><p>they stared at each other for a while, as seongmin coughed. "y-you're 190cm."</p><p>the guy nodded, as he wrote 190cm on his paper. seongmin then shyly went infront of the stadiometer. the guy pulled down the headpiece, and squinted; probably because he couldn't see the numbers as it was too small.</p><p>"you're 170cm." the guy said. seongmin mentally sighed, knowing that they have a 20cm gap. he couldn't help it but wonder why that guy was blessed with such height. "you're short. shortie."</p><p>the guy cooed seeing how small seongmin was, but seongmin was too busy being baffled about his height so he didn't noticed.</p><p>"uh... are you not going to write it?" the guy said, as seongmin knocked himself out from his trance. "o-oh, yeah, i should." he immediately wrote his height. </p><p>weighing went fine, then the nurse called them individually to talk about personal health problems. it didn't took that much time for seongmin; as he is a healthy person.</p><p>after the check up, he went to another building to get his schedule so he could finally get his id done and go home. once he got inside, he noticed the guy earlier was also there.</p><p>seongmin coughed, as he asked for his schedule. the guy earlier was writing something beside him, but seongmin didn't peek. the person in charge then gave seongmin his schedule.</p><p>"write your name and section after this man does." the person said, as seongmin nodded. the guy then gave the pen to seongmin, as he noticed his name.</p><p>kang minhee.</p><p>seongmin then wrote his name and section... realizing that he's in the same class with kang minhee.</p><p>"ahn seongmin?" minhee read out seongmin's name, as he looked at him. "looks like we're on the same class... shortie."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me at twt @/craevitae !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>